custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's High-Flying Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
uk BJ's High-Flying Adventure is the 47th episode of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. It first aired in May 7, 1997. Plot At the school, their selling balloons. But when Baby Bop gets one, the balloon pulls her into the sky. It's up to B.J. to come to the rescue. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Jeff *Hannah *Harry *Ashley Songs #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little #Colors All Around #The Airplane Song #My Kite #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Rocket Song #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/Early 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Play Ball!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this episode was also seen in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing at the school playground, the music from "Tick Tock Clocks!" (when the kids are playing tick-tock) is used. *Before "Big and Little", Barney comes to life. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him, the music from "Tick Tock Clocks" (when Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him) is used. *When the balloon pulls Baby Bop in the sky, her scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Mirrorland" (when Chuckie is flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), except it was pitched up to +2, mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice and slown down. *When Baby Bop screams "Help!", the sound clip was voiced by Chuckie from the Rugrats Season 1 episode "Stu Maker Elves" (when Chuckie is stuck on the bed-like thing), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice. *When BJ gets tied to a kite (to try and reach Baby Bop), Jeff accidently lets go of the kite (because of the wind blowing harder), and BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2, double slown down and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody" is taken from "Gone Fishing" and Baby Bop's "Hi friends" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!". *Jeff wore the same clothes in "Let's Build Together". And a short hair. *Harry wore the same clothes in "Rock with Barney (1996)". And a short hair. *Hannah wore the same clothes in "A Picture of Health". And a little long hair. *Ashley wore the same clothes in "Walk Around the Block with Barney". And a hair-style. Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1997 episodes